Etreintes Brisées
by SakuKao44
Summary: Quand Sasuke blesse Sakura, comment peut-il se faire pardonner?


«- Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais te faire confiance, tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais plus que tout, que tu ne me ferais jamais souffrir. Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là ? Comme une idiote j'ai voulu te faire une surprise à ton boulot. J'étais mannequin et je revenais d'un shooting aux Maldives. J'étais rentrée plus tôt et au lieu de rentrer directement, je suis passée te chercher. Mais quelle idiote. Tu étais là oui mais pas comme je l'espérais, oh ça non. Jusqu'à présent j'ai cette immonde image encore gravé en moi. Alors pourquoi es-tu là en face de moi ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas ? »

Flash back Sakura Haruno, jeune fille de 21ans, fiancée de Sasuke Uchiwa, 22ans et Co-PDG de « HUN Corp. » était toute heureuse, elle avait finis plus tôt que prévu et avait sauté dans le premier avion pour vite retrouvé son fiancé afin de lui annoncer une nouvelle qui changerait leur vie. De ce fait elle se dirigeait d'un pas léger vers le bureau de son cher et tendre. Celui qui avait fait vibrer son cœur comme personne, celui à qui elle avait redonné confiance en la vie après la perte tragique de ses parents.

« SURPRIIIse…. »

Oh oui surprise, mais quelle surprise.

« Sa...ku.. »

« Mais qu'est ce que…. » « Pourquoi ? Sasuke. Pourquoi ? »

Oui pourquoi alors qu'elle aimait tellement, alors qu'elle croyait que lui aussi l'aimait, alors pourquoi lui fait-il cela ? Il tenta un pas vers elle qui se recula

« Attends Saku, écoute moi, je suis désolé, je ne… »

« Désolé ? Tu es désolé ? Tu ne le voulais pas ? Et bien moi aussi, mais qui l'aurait voulu ? Qui aurait pu imaginer ça ? Comment as-tu pu ? Comment ? Depuis combien de temps te foutu de moi ? Pourquoi ? Que t'ai-je fais ?non n'avance pas, ne me touche pas, ne me touche plus. Tu me dégoute, je te déteste. »

Elle lui balança sa bague et tourna les talons en le laissant seul, détruit, honteux, tombant à genoux dans son bureau regardant la femme qu'il aimait partir loin de lui qui l'avait blessé alors qu'il lui avait promis de la protégé comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec lui. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il se sont vu. Du moins qu'elle elle ai vu car lui il a voyait tous les jours sur des affiches, dans des publicités voir même dans des films. Fin flash back

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que j'allais juste pleurer et une fois ma crise passée je retournerai dans tes bras ? Non Sasuke, non. Ce jour-là si je suis rentrée plus tôt c'était pour t'annoncer que j'étais enceinte.

-En…ceinte ? D'un bébé ? (NDA : Ah les hommes ?)

-Oui Sasuke enceinte d'un bébé, tu veux que je sois enceinte de quoi ? Et oui il est de toi. Aujourd'hui il a 5ans, te ressemble un peu sauf pour les yeux, c'est les miens. Il est plein de vie, adorable, un peu cabochard, en même temps avec un parrain comme Naruto et une marraine comme Ino c'est un peu normal tu ne crois pas ? C'est le petit prince de la bande. Temari veut faire de lui un vrai petit homme sans qu'il ne soit macho Tenten a décidé de lui apprendre le maniement des armes quand il sera un peu plus grand Hinata le sensibilise au classique, il adore l'écouter faire du violon Ino va faire de lui un beau gosse à la pointe de la mode, tu la connais ? Shika lui veut le sensibilisé à la tranquillité en regardant les nuages Choji a la cuisine ce qui la rendu hypra gourmand Neji et Gaara ont décidés de lui apprendre leurs soi disant valeurs morales, je te jure que je flippe, pas envie d'avoir un glaçon en plus mais il les aime tellement Lee c'est sans commentaire même lui a 5ans il est blasé par cette fougue de la jeunesse même s'il lui arrive de suivre des délires à mon grand dam Kankuro a essayé de lui donné la passion des marionnettes mais jusqu'ici cela n'a rien donné, il préfère les camions de pompier aux poupées par contre à mon grand malheur Shino lui a donné un peu de sa passion pour les insectes, il parle de s'acheter une mygale, non mais tu imagines une mygale chez moi ? Kiba nous a offert un petit cocker noir et il en prend grand soin comme il le lui a montré Sai lui apprend à dessiner et apparemment il se débrouille pas mal quant à Naruto il le pourri, gâte à tout va et bien sur il a pris sa passion pour les ramens. »

Il l'écoutait parlé de leur fils tout en la dévorant du regard. Comme elle lui avait manqué, il l'avait fait le con et l'avait perdu, mais il ferait tout pour la récupérer. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il se sentait lui et le lui prouverait mais surtout il n'y avait que dans ses bras à lui qu'elle ne peut qu'elle.

« -Mais tu sais malgré tout ça, malgré qu'il soit là, que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, malgré tout, j'ai mal car quand je pense à toi je me rappelle cette scène mais surtout j'ai mal car mon fils ne connait pas son père, il sait qui tu es cependant il ne te connait pas. Il voit tous ses amis avec leurs deux parents mais pas lui. Ok il a le reste du groupe qui s'en occupe autant que moi et autant qu'il le peut sauf qu'eux aussi ils ont leur vie. Shika et Tema vont avoir un bébé, pareil pour Naru et Hina, Sai et Marie Ino et Kiba ont Hana (4ans), Gaara et Matsuri ont Riku et Risa (4ans et demi), Choji et Liline ont Daisuke (5ans) Kankuro vient de se fiancé à Saeka Shino et Reiko viennent de s'installer ensemble, Lee et Nicole aussi. Quant à Neji et Tenten viennent de se marier mais moi j'ai toujours mal de t'avoir aimé, de t'avoir fait confiance. Tu m'as fait mal Sasuke et ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as littéralement kidnappé au mariage de nos amis pour nous entrainer dans ce jardin, que je vais te retomber dans les bras. Il me fera du temps, beaucoup de temps, oh oui je ne te relaisserais pas revenir dans ma vie comme tu l'entends. Je… »

« -Je sais Sakura, je t'ai fais du mal et je m'en suis fais par la même occasion parce que tu es la seule femme dans ma vie, Non laisse moi finir avant de tempêter, d'ailleurs en passant tu es toujours aussi sexy en colère même si je te préfère souriante, oui je sais c'est de ma faute mais j'ai fais le con, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je pensais à toi, tu me manquais, ça faisait 3 mois que l'on ne s'était pas vu, à peine que je rentrais de mon voyage d'affaires toi tu partais pour ton shooting et là Karin est rentrée dans mon bureau dans ce petit ensemble et à commencer à m'aguicher. J'ai résisté, je te le jure enfin du moins au début et puis ça à déraper, elle m'a embrassé et je me suis laissé faire. Elle a commencé à me déboutonner la chemise et moi la sienne puis elle a commencé à s'attaquer à mon pantalon et tu es rentrée, je te jure Sakura qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu n'étais arrivée. Est-ce que j'aurais continué ? L'aurais-je repoussée ? A quel moment ? Ce dont je suis sur c'est que je t'aime et qu'à aucun moment je n'ai cessé de penser à toi notamment pendant ces 5 années. Tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie, ma copine, ma femme mais surtout mon âme sœur. Sans toi je ne suis absolument rien, c'est toi qui as fait de moi ce que je suis. Même si tu me déteste moi je continuerais à t'aimer Et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu le sais mais que surtout c'est la même chose. Je suis celui que tu aimes et que tu continueras d'aimer quoi qu'il arrive (NDA : il ne faut pas oublier que dans le genre égocentrique on ne fait pas mieux que Sasuke u_u), je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi. Tu es à moi Sakura hier, aujourd'hui, demain, tout le temps qui passe, chaque année, chaque mois, jour, semaine, heures, minutes, secondes. »

« -Oui c'est vrai, je t'aime et t'aimerai encore toute ma vie même si tu es un homme égoïste, emporté, imbu de toi-même, jaloux, possessif, sensuel, déraisonnable, obstiné, froid, cruel et taciturne, quoi qu'il se passe mes sentiments demeurent. Mais il est aussi vrai que j'aurais du mal à te refaire confiance. Tout ce que je peux te proposer c'est de faire parti de la vie de Fugaku car tu es son père et que c'est légitime que tu le vois.»

« -Fu… Fu… Fugaku. Merci Sakura. »

« -Hn. Je crois que tu as parlé pour le reste de tes jours là.»

Ils se mirent à rire. Sakura s'est surprise à se dire qu'il était possible qu'avec le temps elle lui refasse confiance et lui redonne son cœur, son corps et son âme.

« -Alors c'est toi mon papa ? »

« -Oui »

« -Hn, tu es comme tonton Naruto m'avait dit »

« -Comme Naruto t'avait dit ? »

« -Oui, tu es génial et je suis content de te connaitre en vrai. Tu partiras plus ? Tu ne nous laisseras plus ? Tu vas te remettre avec maman ? Comme ça on va former une vraie famille »

« -Oui mon grand je vais tout faire pour »

Deux ans plus tard. Aujourd'hui est un jour important.

« -Nous sommes tous réunit dans cette salle pour unir cette homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage… »

Flash back

Onze mois ont passés, Sasuke s'est installé pas très loin de chez son fils et Sakura, de ce fait ils se voient tous les jours d'ailleurs il l'emmène tous les matins à l'école tandis que Sakura le récupère le soir. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Fugaku. Une grande fête avait été organisée chez son père pour ses 6ans. Et comme toute bonne chose à une fin, nous sommes le soir, les deniers invités viennent de partir, il ne reste plus que Sakura qui aide Sasuke à ranger

« -Papa »

« -Hn ? »

« -On peut rester dormir ce soir à la maison maman et moi s'il te plait? »

« -Bien sur sans problème, si ta mère est d'accord »

« -je sais pas mon cœur, toi tu peux mais moi j'ai plein de truc à faire, je…»

« -Reste Sakura, nous sommes dimanche demain, ce que tu as à faire peut bien attendre non ? »

« -Maman ? » (NDA : Imaginé le chat potté dans Shrek)

« -Hmf, ok d'accord, c'est bon, je reste aussi »

« -Yatta ! Tu viens me lire une histoire ? Bonne nuit m'man, je t'aime fort de tout mon cœur »

« -Bonne nuit mon cœur, moi aussi je t'aime fort »

Sasuke monta avec son fils, pendant que Sakura rangeai le reste de la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Il redescendit 1/2h plus tard et la retrouva tranquillement installer dans le canapé. Il la rejoignit.

« -Il dort déjà ? »

« -Oui, il s'est bien dépensé dan la journée ça doit ça »

« -oui c'est vrai. Bon moi aussi je vais monter » Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre son pied sur la première marche, il lui retint le poignet

« -Tu me manques Sakura. Reviens. Laisse-moi te montrer combien je t'aime. Laisse-moi faire de nouveau parti de ta vie. Redonne-nous une chance. Je t'aime, te désire comme un fou. »

Pour seule réponse elle se contenta de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser. Le reste de la nuit n'appartient qu'à eux. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils se sont retrouvés, ré apprivoisés, redécouvert chaque partie de l'autre, se sont épuisés mais qu'ils se sont aimés à la folie.

5mois plus tard il a redemandait en mariage. Quatre mois plus tard ils se mariaient.

Fin flash back


End file.
